


Acquiescence

by BunkBuddyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Barb Wire, Blood!Kink, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, blowjob, bottom!Michael, grace!kink, pain!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/pseuds/BunkBuddyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Collaboration</p><p>Trapped in Lucifer's Cage with only each other for company, old wounds and issues are brought to the surface. Michael doesn't want to give in to his brother's temptations, but it's hard when Lucifer knows all the right words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with this amazing person(-slash-Husbro): http://wearingdeantoprom.tumblr.com
> 
> You can find me here: http://bunkbuddylucifer.tumblr.com

The Cage built for the Devil was neither fire nor ice. Heaven and Hell that catered to humans could contain neither Archangel nor demon. There was no form to the inside, no light, no dark, expansive and bare. Bars of God’s will held the Archangels tight, glimpses of the outside world flashing tauntingly between the cracks, rarely close enough to communicate. Every item created by thought and manipulated by will, though never truly real. Isolation a true punishment for the Morningstar that manipulated so many with beautiful form and silver tongue.

Lucifer had centuries to learn form and make avenues to outside contact, though rare, but it never lessened the punishment, tormenting him with brief successes followed by centuries of failure. It nearly drove him mad when alone, his only consolation prize the thought of Sam Winchester, his true vessel. He enjoyed the company for the years Sam was in the Cage with him, Adam’s soul sent to Heaven by Michael before the older Archangel joined Lucifer’s jail. Michael found little pleasure in the experience, often meditating on the reason Fate caused him to be trapped, while Lucifer played with Sam.

With the loss of Sam, Lucifer’s attention focused solely on Michael. The Viceroy of Heaven only received a few hours alone to himself at a time before Lucifer’s need for distraction from the silence had him at his brother’s side. The answer to his question always just out of reach.

Michael preferred the materialized form of his favored vessel, John Winchester, with his wings folded behind his back. His brother preferred to remain in his formless grace state, forcing Michael to keep his eyes closed during his meditations. He could feel the difference when Lucifer took a human form, his first vessel after being released, wings stretching before settling. His brother only took form when he wanted to attention from him. Michael heaved a sigh and tensed, waiting for the pestering to begin. 

“Michael.” Lucifer purred from behind him.

Michael held back a flinch, sighing through his nose in irritation. “What is it you need, Brother?” He growled through clenched teeth.

Lucifer moved closer, voice low as he replied with the same answer for the last century. “Distraction.”

Michael rustled his wings in irritation. “Go away, Lucifer. I am busy.”

Lucifer’s lips twitched down in a frown. “With what? There’s nothing here but you and me, Michael. You have all the time you need to do what you wish later.” He reached to soothe his brother’s ruffled feathers, clenching his hand on air when Michael shifted his wings away. With Michael’s continued silence, Lucifer tried again. “Please?”  


Michael knew that Lucifer was being polite only to get more attention, and he didn’t want to give it to him, lest the behavior become learned. But still, if he gave in now, then Lucifer might leave him be afterwards. “What do you want?” Michael still hadn’t opened his eyes or looked at his brother.

Lucifer frowned, face crumbling though Michael couldn’t see. His wings drooped and he lowered his face, hurt weaving through his soft voice. “You. I just wanted some distraction with you.”

Michael sighed. He knew the hurt tone was probably a fake, geared to bring sympathy and manipulate. He wanted to ignore it, but it tugged at his heart strings every time. Lucifer was his brother, for good or ill, and he still loved him. “Fine. What do you wish to do?”

Lucifer pursued his lips at the resistance. “What I ‘wish to do’? Oh, Brother.” A dark chuckle bubbled from his lips as he started pacing. “I _wish_ to be topside. I _wish_ to be in my true vessel, outside, away from this accursed cage and not be disconnected from my contacts. I _wish_ we had walked off the chessboard and not be locked in here. Again. Wishes are useless.”

He stopped his rant and pace just behind his brother, taking a deep breath he didn’t need to collect himself. He moved to kneel behind Michael, laying his chin on his brother’s shoulder. “But to answer what I want?” Sly fingers moved to dance down Michael’s arm, breath ghosting over Michael’s ear. “You.”

Michael’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed hard, stomach twisted in a way it hadn’t in centuries and tried to remember what the feeling meant. He struggled to compose his own feelings in the wake of his brother’s sudden outburst, busying himself with folding his wings neatly to hide his inner turmoil. Memories of what they did in Heaven, so long ago, when they had been innocent and pure sprang to mind. That was a long time ago. Too long. Now they were tarnished and trapped. He wished they had walked off the chessboard as his brother suggested, but he wouldn’t admit that to Lucifer.

“H-How?” He hated the way his voice cracked on the word.

A slow smile tugged Lucifer’s lips back as he hummed and tilted his head against Michael’s shoulder. His eyelashes fluttered against Michael’s bared neck as he lowered his eyes to where his fingers traced light circles into the crook of Michael’s elbow. His smile widened as he felt the tremors beneath his touch as Michael tried so hard to suppress a shiver, failing. It had been so long since Lucifer had touched his brother this way, centuries since their last intimate meeting, since the betrayal.

Lucifer sighed softly, murmuring wistfully against the Michael’s shoulder. “Do you remember when we were in Heaven? The times we spent alone, sealed away from others? Wrapped in each other’s wings and exploring the vessels we had?” As he spoke, his wings moved around their bodies in a mimic of a tender caress, his feather tips resting gently under Michael’s chin.

The feathers tickled against his throat and Michael shivered unconsciously at the reminder. The memory of his last intimate touch with Lucifer came to mind in technicolor detail. He jerked a nod, forcing his words through a dry mouth. “Yes, I remember.”

Lucifer drank in the reaction, wing tips resting against the hollow in Michael’s throat to lightly pat the skin. Michael’s breath left him in a gasp. “I do, too. I remember many things. I have had much time to think about them. I have missed you, brother, in so many.” Fingers danced further down Michael’s arm to massage the pulse point on his inner wrist. “Many.” A hand gently caressed the arch of one of Michael’s wings, flicking a feather as Michael shrugged the wing out of reach. “Ways.” Cool breath ghosted over the Michael’s collarbone, goosebumps rising in its wake.

Michael curled in on himself, shoulder knocking Lucifer’s head from its perch. Feelings churned in his chest at the familiar touch. It would be so easy to let go. So easy to push aside the saint and dismantle the warrior to sink back into his brother’s touch. To be unraveled and exposed under the expert touch. To love and be loved. His feelings boiled and calmed as his decision solidified in his mind, not thwarted by the soft lips against his neck.

He couldn’t give in. He wasn’t cast into the pit to indulge in sin with his brother. He was here to atone for his mistakes. He would not be swayed. He straightened, feeling Lucifer pull back before Michael’s shoulder slammed in his face. He needed to get away from his brother. The Cage was his brother’s punishment, his playground. Michael needed just a moment of thought.

A moment Lucifer would not give him. The Morningstar hummed as he wrapped his hand around Michael’s wrist, grip strong against Michael’s reactive flinch. He pulled the resisting limb against Michael’s chest, over where the human heart would be in a proper vessel. The fabricated organ pounding against their hands. His other hand danced down Michael’s free arm, securing Lucifer’s hold, forcing his brother to listen to his silver tongue. “I have missed you. I have missed our times together, as we were, how we were.”

Michael felt the first hole in his defense form, widening slowly at Lucifer’s tender touch. Felt it gape and stretch thin at Lucifer’s words. He knew the words were meant to manipulate, they had to be, but there was always some truth in Lucifer’s words. Michael clung to that. Head lowered, he confessed. “I have missed you too, Lu.” The nickname he hadn’t used in centuries still felt right slipping from his tongue.

He smothered a flinch as Lucifer’s hair tickled his ear when his brother huffed a laugh against his shoulder, chest tightening at the sound. He felt like he was drowning in the soft noise, the firm touches, the cool grace sparking so close against his own. It was too much. He wasn’t prepared for this recreation of days gone.

“I haven’t heard that name in several millennia.” Lucifer’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced down, stunned by the genuine smile on Lucifer’s lips as his brother propped his chin on his shoulder once again, blue eyes sparkling. “Say it again.”

A wry smile pulled Michael’s lips back. He couldn’t deny him this. Not this small comfort. He leaned back into Lucifer’s embrace. “Lu.”

Lucifer released his hold on Michael’s hand, wrapping both arms around his brother to pull him closer, cradling him against his chest. He nuzzled Michael’s neck, puffing a content sigh over his brother’s heated skin. “It’s been too long, Micha.” He tightened his grip briefly at Michael’s sigh, only relaxing when his brother made no move to escape. “Far, far too long.”

Michael turned his face towards his brother, bumping his cheek against Lucifer’s nose. His eyes closed on their own accord as his breath left him. “What are you asking of me?”

Lucifer mirrored his expression. Eyes closed, Lucifer slide his nose along Michael’s cheek to brush his lips against the cusp of his brother’s ear. “To sin.” He purred, forked tongue trailing up the shell of Michael’s ear. “With me.” He nipped at Michael’s earlobe. “Like before.” He pressed his lips against the inside of Michael’s jawline. “Just the two of us.”

Michael’s wings quivered with want. His body ached, begged for him to just give in to his brother’s seduction. His resolved was held together by a single thread. “I can’t.” He sobbed, curling away from Lucifer’s cool. Lucifer could feel the slight tremors in his brothers arm, knowing how tactile his brother had always been. The desire to hold close, sooth feathers, and kiss away fears swelled in Lucifer’s grace, brushing against his own.

His brother missed him as much as he did. The ruffle of Lucifer’s feathers he often controlled with such care echoed loudly in the emptiness of the Cage as he tried to shift off the feeling, confirming Michael’s thoughts. Heat swept through his body as an echoing chill came from behind him.

“Micha?” 

Michael flinched. “Yes?”

“Please?” Cool breath ghosted over Michael’s ear. “I need you.”

Michael’s thread snapped.


End file.
